Alive
by Lenore 2410
Summary: No sé porqué la besé en ese momento, pero Dios mío… en ese momento fue la primera vez que no me sentía muerto por dentro. Por primera vez me sentí vivo SasukeXSakura SasukeXKarin, one sided


Alive

Naruto no me pertenece. Contiene un poco de lemon, nada muy explícito.

Todo está escrito en primera persona con diferentes personajes (Sasuke, Sakura y Karin) y creo que está explícito quien narra en cada parte que separe por una línea, no soy muy buen en eso. No me gustó mucho pero me salieron las palabras y decidí publicarlo a ver que tal. Seeh... y dejen un review si les gusta, no flames a menos que sea crítica constructiva :). Tal vez sea un two-shot aún no lo sé. Mientras lo dejo en one--shot.

* * *

Sasuke se quitó rápidamente de encima de mí en cuanto hubo terminado de satisfacerse. No entendía la razón por la que Sasuke hacía esto, pero a mí no me importaba con tal de tenerlo cerca y que fuera mío por las noches aunque en el día me tratara fríamente y con indiferencia.

Sasuke me murmuró un leve "Gracias" y salió de mi cuarto rápidamente.

Me quedé unos minutos recostada saboreando el momento que acababa de tener con Sasuke. Yo sabía que él no me amaba. Yo sabía él no podía amar. Lo sabía y de todas formas dejaba que me usara todas las noches como él quisiera.

El sexo con Sasuke era extremadamente satisfactor, la mayoría de las veces era salvaje, rudo y rápido; como si Sasuke quisiera descargar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Y recordé la primera vez que Sasuke vino a visitarme a mi cuarto.

_Karin estaba cambiándose de ropa en cuanto la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Karin volteó a ver quien era el intruso y tomó una kunai por si acaso. Bajó la guardia al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke_

"_Sasuke, me asustaste¿Qué sucede?" dijo Karin con una voz seductora acercándose a él con tan solo su ropa interior._

_Sasuke no respondió y comenzó a tocarla sin preámbulos; Karin de inmediato comenzó a corresponderle, tocándolo también a él. Sasuke recostó a Karin en la cama y comenzó a quitarle con rapidez su ropa interior mientras Karin le quitaba la ropa a él._

_Una vez que ambos se encontraban desnudos, Sasuke la penetró sin importarle que Karin era virgen y comenzó a embestir rápidamente. Después de que se le pasara el dolor, Karin comenzó a moverse también y tuvo la ligera impresión de escuchar a Sasuke gemir repetidamente algo._

_Karin podía sentir su clímax llegando y sabía que el de Sasuke venía también. Segundos después ambos tuvieron su orgasmo._

"_¡SASUKE!" gritó Karin llena de placer cerrando sus ojos_

"_¡Sa… Sakura!" Sasuke gimió. __Karin al oír esto, abrió rápidamente los ojos y momentos después Sasuke se quitó de encima de Karin y murmuró un leve 'Gracias'._

_Karin no tenía idea de qué era Sakura o porqué Sasuke había gritado ese nombre o porqué nunca la había besado o porqué él había mantenido los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Todo eso se lo preguntaba Karin en ese momento, pero después de los encuentros nocturnos durante todas las noches dejo de importarle todo esos detalles (que por cierto siempre se repetían), con tal de que Sasuke volviera a recurrir a ella._

* * *

Mi equipo y yo estábamos viajando hacia el sur en busca de Itachi cuando la vi por primera vez en tres años.

Mientras descansábamos a la orilla del río vi como sostenida de un tronco había una mujer con cabello rosa. Y de inmediato supe quién era. No sé porqué, pero como si una fuerza fortísima me hubiera movido en contra de mi voluntad, me encontraba momentos después nadando hacia ella y sacándola del río bajo la atónita mirada de mi equipo.

La recosté en el suelo y revisé sus signos vitales. Todo se encontraba bien, excepto una pequeña herida en el estómago; y sólo se encontraba inconsciente.

"¿Quién es ella Sasuke?" me preguntó Suigetsu con curiosidad observándola detenidamente "Es muy linda"

"Es una… una vieja conocida" dije y comencé a fijarme bien en ella. No estaba linda, estaba hermosa y tenía ya el cuerpo de una mujer.

Decidí que era hora de movernos por si sus atacantes seguían cerca y la cargué en mi regazo. Pude ver las expresiones de mi equipo: Juugo parecía sorprendido, Suigetsu me sonreía picaronamente y Karin… Karin la miraba con odio y celos.

Viajamos por unas horas hasta el anochecer y nos detuvimos en un claro en medio del bosque. Durante el trayecto pude ver como Karin el lanzaba miradas llenas de veneno y no pude evitar sentirme culpable, pero pronto el sentimiento desapareció cuando vi que al fin ella despertaba.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeralda, se levantó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor como si esperara ser atacada en cualquier momento. La miré desde la roca donde me encontraba sentado y finalmente dije "Cuánto tiempo sin verte"

Ella me volteó a ver con una rapidez impresionante y me miró con ojos de sorpresa inmensa "¿Sa… Sasuke.kun?" y al escucharla llamar me 'Sasuke-kun' sentí una alegría inexplicable dentro de mí.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los cuales ella tan solo me miró y luego dije lentamente "¿Quién te atacó?"

"Eso no te importa" me respondió rudamente, actitud que nunca hubiera creído de ella hacia mi.

"Hn" respondí cortamente y vi la cara de enojo que puso ante mi cortante respuesta; y para mis adentros me divertía verla enojada.

"¿Quién diablos eres?" preguntó Karin rudamente y di un leve respingo. Casi olvidaba que mi equipo se encontraba allí

"Lo educado es decir tu nombre primero antes de exigir el de los demás" respondió ella y reí para mis adentros. Era exactamente lo mismo que yo le había dicho alguna vez a Hyuuga Neji en los exámenes de chuunin.

"Responde" gruñó Karin y sentí como se elevaba su chakra. Al parecer ella también lo sintió porque ella también comenzó a elevar el suyo.

"Ella es Haruno Sakura" decidí responder por ella y me levanté "No quiero peleas, Karin"

Karin le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Sakura y finalmente me dijo con lo que aparentaba ser ternura "Lo que digas, Sasuke"

"Quédense aquí" ordené a mi equipo y miré a Sakura "Vayamos a caminar"

"¿Y si me niego?" me respondió ella de nuevo con rudeza

"¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado, Sakura?"

Ella me miró altaneramente, pero finalmente accedió y comenzamos a alejarnos del campamento.

* * *

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían en cuanto desperté. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke pudiera rescatarme después de ser noqueada por un enemigo. Mi equipo debía estar muy preocupado por mí, pero aún me sentía débil y no tenía de otra mas que permanecer con Sasuke al menos dos días.

Pude observar que Sasuke no había cambiado y que además tenía un nuevo equipo; no pude evitar sentirme reemplazada, especialmente al ver a esa pelirroja que a leguas se notaba que era fanática de Sasuke. Y me sentí celosa y enojada conmigo misma por sentir celos. Hacía mucho que Sasuke se había marchado y seguía llamándolo Sasuke-kun y… tal vez, solo tal vez, seguía enamorada de él.

Realmente no quería ir a ningún lado con él porque me daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar. Y decidí comportarme así porque me estaba protegiendo.

Mientras caminábamos por el bosque permanecimos callados hasta que llegamos a un hermoso lago donde la luna se reflejaba de forma impresionantemente bella. Sasuke se sentó en el pasto y decidí hacer lo mismo, sentándome a cierta distancia de él.

"¿Por qué me salvaste?" decidí preguntar al fin

"No lo sé" me respondió él con su típica seriedad

"Parece… que conseguiste un reemplazo para el equipo 7" comenté después de unos minutos de silencio

"No son un reemplazo. Simplemente los necesito para matar a Itachi" dijo Sasuke volteándome a ver al fin

"¿Y Karin? Parecía muy molesta por mi presencia…" él no dijo nada y continúe "¿Acaso tú y ella…?" decidí detenerme en ese momento

"Ella y yo…" comenzó a decir pero se quedó callado y sentí como si hubieran apretado mi corazón dolorosamente.

Seguía perdidamente enamorada de él y sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos al imaginarme a Sasuke con Karin. Contuve las lágrimas unos momentos y dije "Se… se ve que te quiere mucho… no lo desaproveches…" él me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y parecía que quería decirme algo pero continúe antes de permitírselo "Supongo que algo ha de tener que te gusta y que yo… que las demás no tienen y…"

"Karin no es mi novia" me interrumpió Sasuke "Ella y yo… yo…" parecía que estaba buscando las palabras correctas "Yo… yo me he acostado con ella varias veces"

Volví a sentir un dolor terrible en el pecho y me levanté "Ah… ¿Y no es lo mismo?" dije y traté de sonreírle "Creo que será mejor regresar al campamento, no vaya a ser que Karin se moleste más de lo que está ya y…"

Unos labios me interrumpieron y vi como Uchiha Sasuke me estaba besando.

* * *

Decidí seguir a Sasuke y a la otra zorra por si acaso. Tenía que defender lo que era mío después de todo. Los seguí a una distancia prudente y permanecí escondida en unos árboles en cuanto vi que se detuvieron y comenzaban a platicar.

Escuché atentamente y me sonreí a mi misma cuando vi como la zorra de Sakura se sentía celosa de mí, a pesar de ocultarlo muy bien. Era obvio que amaba a Sasuke, aunque me hirió un poco oírlo decir que yo no era su novia.

Después vino lo bueno, él dijo nuestra relación y sonreí triunfante al ver el semblante herido de Sakura "Sasuke es mío" pensé y ella comenzó a decir tonterías mientras me regocijaba. Continué regocijándome, pero lo que paso después me borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Sasuke acababa de besarla. A Sakura la besaba, mientras que a mí jamás me había permitido saborear sus labios. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho de dolor y entonces recordé y entendí todo.

"Sakura…" me dije con ironía conteniendo las lágrimas mientras ellos continuaban besándose. Sasuke acababa de recostarla en el pasto con delicadez, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. "Sakura… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas "Era ella por la que llamaba…" recordé todas esas veces de sexo en cuanto Sasuke gemía por ella… por Sakura y comprendí la razón por la que Sasuke me buscaba.

Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador desalmado, estaba enamorado de Haruno Sakura. Y yo había sido el reemplazo para satisfacer la necesidad de tener a Sakura a su lado…

* * *

No sé porqué la besé en ese momento, pero Dios mío… en ese momento fue la primera vez que no me sentía muerto por dentro. Por primera vez me sentí vivo.

La recosté en el pasto, yo encima de ella, y continúe besándola y pronto la despojé de sus ropas y ella de las mías. Al verla desnuda rompí el beso para admirarla… era hermosa.

Sakura intentó taparse pero se lo impedí y le susurré al oído "No… eres hermosa" ella me miró con sorpresa y me sonrió. Su sonrisa era realmente hermosa.

Continúe tocándola con delicadeza, me daba miedo lastimarla, pero ella me insistía más y me tocaba. Su toque era como fuego que encendía mi pasión y me hacía sentir aún más vivo.

Finalmente cuando estaba listo para penetrarla la miré a los ojos y ella tan solo me sonrió de nuevo y después me besó. La penetré con cuidado (cosa que nunca me había preocupado de hacer con Karin) y sentí como ella me abrazaba fuertemente estando yo aún encima de ella.

Nunca me había sentido tan vivo como aquella vez al llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo que ella. Nunca me había sentido tan unido a alguien, nunca había sentido tanto placer, nunca me había importado tanto alguien como Sakura me importaba en aquel momento.

Cuando todo terminó, salí de ella con delicadeza y por primera vez en años, sonreí sinceramente.

* * *

Cuando me besó me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba todavía.

Y al hacer el amor con él, me di cuenta que jamás podría dejarlo ir.

Y cuando todo terminó el salió con delicadeza de mí y lo volteé a ver y lo que vi me quitó el aliento por completo…

Sasuke me estaba sonriendo de la manera más inimaginable posible y pude ver lo hermoso que él era. Dios, cuánto lo amo.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lo miré a los ojos. Por segunda vez me quitó el aliento por completo: sus ojos ya no se veían muertos, se veían llenos de vida y hermosos por ello.

"Te amo" le dije sin importarme su respuesta, aunque con un poco de temor ante esta.

Él tan solo me volvió a sonreír y me besó de nuevo. Cuando terminó el beso, el sueño me venció por completo y me dio la impresión de escuchar a Sasuke susurrarme al oído "Sigue amándome"

* * *

Sakura se durmió en mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

Sonreí por tercera vez gracias a ella. Sonreí porque ella aún me amaba, aunque pronto mi sonrisa se borró. Sabía que tenía que dejarla, no podía arriesgarla ante un peligro como Itachi, no permitiría que le hiciera daño, no a ella.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto y con pesar me desprendí de ella. Le puse sus ropas encima para que no se resfriara y me vestí mientras la veía dormir. Al terminar, me agaché a su lado y le base la frente.

"Volveré contigo… algún día" le dije en voz baja.

Regresé al campamento. Mi equipo ya estaba levantado y preparando el desayuno. Karin parecía que no había dormido nada y que había llorado, me imaginé porqué pero decidí no darle vueltas al asunto.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" me preguntó Suigetsu "¿Y tu amiga la bonita?"

"Regresó a casa" respondí cortantemente "Y donde estuve no es de tu incumbencia"

"Uy, perdón" me dijo Suigetsu con sarcasmo y torciendo los ojos altaneramente.

"Vámonos" ordené y miré atrás brevemente diciéndole adiós a Sakura.

* * *

Desperté al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara. Abrí los ojos, ya pasaba de mediodía y me encontraba acostada en el pasto y desnuda.

Como una película, los eventos de la noche anterior pasaron por mi mente y me sentí sonrojar fuertemente, pero pronto desapareció al notar que Sasuke no estaba y que sus cosas tampoco,

"¿¡Sasuke!?" llamé con desesperación "No puede ser que me haya dejado otra vez" pensé conteniendo las lágrimas

El viento sopló y por alguna razón sentí como si la voz de Sasuke me hablara al oído diciéndome "Volveré contigo…" y me sentí viva de nuevo.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Bueno ahí está. Totalmente improvisado y escrito en un día. Si les gustó dejen review :) 


End file.
